In case you haven't noticed, we're already crazy
by VeggieVampBabe
Summary: 4 friends have very crazy ideas about how to spend their childhood. Who would have known that these just might come true?


"Shit! Dude, I think I'm a vampire!" I screamed, running around my room in a circle, each one getting tighter and tighter. All of my friends laughed, some rolling off the bed and onto the floor. I stopped running and looking crazy and eventually the laughter died down. I sat down on one of the circular chairs hanging from the ceiling in my room.

Taylor was still giggling though. "I'm a doctor!" Every one of us groaned and rolled our eyes. Taylor had this ongoing joke that she was a doctor because she loved Carlisle from Twilight. It was funny the first 20 times, but after that it was just annoying. But everyone loved Taylor so we put up with her 'joke'. The girls sitting around in my room were all some of my best. Taylor, Lexie, Kristen, Chelsea, Stephanie, and I made up our little 'girl group' as you might call it. And no, we were not the popular kids you might see on TV. That shit is rotting your brain if you think that we were like that!

You see, all of our friends were crazy and obsessed with Twilight, though we would never admit to the Twilight part. Taylor was one of the blondes of the group. She has short, blonde hair and bangs that go slightly over the right side of her face. She's short, but taller than I am. Oh, and did I mention she's super pretty? Lexie was my fiery red headed best friend, who is also taller than I am. We would do anything together. Lexie's hair is really long, down to right above her elbows! Kristen and Chelsea could almost be twins, if not for how different their personalities were! The only reason I call them twins is because they've always been friends. Kristen is the tallest and has brown, shoulder length hair. Chelsea is the other blonde of the group and her hair is just above her shoulders. Again, she's taller than I am. Stephanie is the calmest one of all of us. She has black hair that goes slightly down her back.

But what these people look like are so not the most important thing about them. It's the things that they all do.

"Janie!" Lexie groaned to me, her hands over her ears, "Make Taylor shut up!" I glanced over at Taylor, who was still giggling and mumbling 'I'm a doctor'. I jumped up from the chair I was sitting in and tackled Taylor off the one she was on.

"Ahh!" she screamed while I bit her arm. I know that seems seriously weird, but I never said we were the cool normal children, now did I?

Jumping up, I looked around and giggled, sticking a finger up to my forehead like a horn. "Charlieee! We're on a bridge Charlieee!!" I screamed, running out of my room and down the stairs of my house. Again I could hear fits of laughter from upstairs. When I walked by the living room, my parents gave me questioning looks, which I just waved away. My dad, of course, eyed the shorts I was wearing. Ok, so they were booty shorts, but who cares? I wasn't going clubbing or anything! _Heh heh heh, not yet_ I said in my mind. I walked over to a large bottle of Mountain Dew and candy and picked them up, walking back up to my room.

I staggered in, pretending to be wounded. Kristen jumped up, playing along. "Janie! What happened?"

Trying not to laugh, I moaned back, "Damn you guys! I payed a kidney for that!" We all collapsed on the bed, giggling and shoving candy into our mouths. After a few minutes of silence, I sat up, Mountain Dew running down my chin. "Guys, I think we should go clubbing."

"Oh hell no!" Stephanie sat up and looked at me, eyes wide. "There is no way we can go clubbing! We don't have ID or anything!" Rolling my eyes I got up and puffed out my chest, putting on my sluttiest, grown up face.

"Uh, Kristen, come here please?" I asked, and Kristen walked over without hesitation. She knew this trick. Kristen also made herself look more grown up, which isn't hard to do.

"Ohmigod! Kristen babe, I just love you like _so_ much!" I squealed and pulled Kristen in for a kiss. It looked heated, but from our view, our lips weren't even touching. Thank god for long hair. Chelsea jumped off the bed and clapped while Lexie, Taylor, and Stephanie just looked at us like we had 5 arms.

I giggled a bit. "Don't worry! Our lips weren't touching at all. But didn't that _look_ sexy?" All they could do was nod up and down. I crossed my arms and grinned. "That settles it then. We're going clubbing. Tonight."


End file.
